It is well known to drive prefabricated sheet piles into the ground in interlocking fashion to construct a retaining wall or sea wall behind which loose fill such as soil or sand is placed. In order to stabilize and reinforce this fill it is also known to use tie backs in the form of mesh which extend back from the sheet piles into said fill. This diffuses the outward forces that would otherwise act against the back of the pile by causing the fill to stack vertically as opposed to stacking at its natural shallower angle of repose. One disadvantage of such structures however is that the stacked fill causes a large footprint on the surrounding environment behind the wall. The stacked fill for the tie backs also increases construction costs.